


Montjoie Saint Denis

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fights, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Students from Beauxbatons are proud of where they are from and proud of each other. Insults are not tolerated
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou/Stanley (Disney), LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Montjoie Saint Denis

It was 1792 and the Triwizard Tournament was being held in Hogwarts. A mixture of students from Hogwarts and Durmstrang were seated at one of the larger tables at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, enjoying how easily they interacted with each other. It was the source of most of the noise in the pub, raucous laughter and clapping hands mixed with the occasional stomping foot and wolf whistle. From the amount of empty tankards of butterbeer that were pushed to the side to be replaced, the group had been there for some time.

“Of course they would be the loudest ones here,” Gaston muttered with a huff and roll of his eyes.

“Durmstrang and Hogwarts?” Lefou asked.

“Oui.”

“It’s not so bad,” Stanley offered with a shrug. He glanced over where the others were sitting and hummed. “There’s not a lot of people from our school here,” he noted. He reached down to adjust his skirts just so. He had spent the school day wearing pants, tonight he would enjoy a lovely skirt with his school uniform.

“I had a room reserved upstairs to avoid all of...this,” Gaston explained. “Dick and Tom should be up there with Belle and the others by now.”

“Oh this’ll be fun!” Lefou said happily, walking beside Stanley as they headed for the stairs. They heard laughter as the mixed table burst into laughter and the three students from Beauxbatons wondered what it was about until they heard some of them speak up.

“I thought the people from Beauxbatons were supposed to be beautiful!”

“The _most_ beautiful in all of Europe!”

“Then why is there a little fat thing walking around in one of their uniforms?”

“It’s probably a pet!”

“Well if it’s a pet it should be walking backwards!”

Lefou huffed softly, refusing to look over at the table. “Come on, let’s hope there’s drinks up there waiting for...STANLEY!”

Gaston and Lefou watched with wide eyes as Stanley lunged at the table, screaming curses in an odd mixture of French, English, and Gaelic. His fist connected with the nose of the Durmstrang student who had called Lefou a pet. He then whirled around, headbutting what looked to be a Gryffindor and sending them to the floor.

“Oh no…” Lefou murmured. He blinked when Gaston clapped him on the shoulder, handing him his hat. “Gaston?”

“Montjoie Saint Denis!” he shouted before leaping into the fight, laughing as the fists started to fly and connect with faces. Wands were not needed for a fight like this!

Lefou sighed, watching as Gaston and Stanley attacked the ones who had been making fun of his looks. He allowed himself a small smile, wincing as others came forward to break up the fight and throw everyone out. This wasn’t going to be good.

***

“Explain to me why all students of Beauxbatons are banned from the Three Broomsticks. Slowly and concisely. Now.”

Lefou sighed, turning his head to look at the other two sitting beside him. Gaston had his arms crossed, tongue toying with a newly loosened tooth. He had several large bruises across his face, his lips split and bleeding occasionally. Stanley sat with an herbal poultice pressed to his left eye that had become so black and swollen he could no longer open his eye. Blood dried on his upper lip where his nose had been bleeding. His knuckles were split and bruised from his wild punching. 

Despite all of this, Stanley’s victory rolls were still intact.

The Headteacher of Beauxbatons narrowed their eyes in warning. “ _Plus fort!_ ” they said.

“Well…” Lefou began.

“It was for the honor of the school!” Gaston said. “There is no greater cause than that!”

“Oui!” Stanley agreed with a firm nod. “They were insulting a student of Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons! Such things cannot be tolerated!”

“We put them in their place,” Gaston added.

“Now everyone will know never to insult a student from our school!” Stanley said. He winced as his black eye started to throb, sucking air between his clenched teeth sharply in pain.

“Lefou, is this true?”

“...Oui, they were saying some things.”

“About who?” the Headteacher asked.

“Um…”

“Lefou!” Stanley cried, standing up. “They were insulting Lefou and deserved what they got from us! They dared to say that Lefou did not belong! I would have cast a hex on them if I could have!”

“I am very proud of breaking a chair on that one student’s head!” Gaston said.

“It says here you bit someone,” the Headteacher said, looking over a parchment detailing the incident.

“In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston!” he said, puffing out his chest.

Lefou sighed, covering his face with his hands. “You’re both so stupid,” he mumbled into his palms. “I love you but you’re both so dumb…”

The Headteacher allowed their mouth to twitch in a faint smile. “Well it seems this was done to protect the honor and legacy of Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Therefore, I cannot find a reason to punish you any further than you’ve already gotten in your little scuffle.”

“Really?” Lefou asked in surprise.

“Oui,” they said, waving a hand in dismissal. “Go to bed. I will talk to the others after the triwizard trial tomorrow.”

Stanley and Gaston happily took Lefou by his hands, leading him from the room with laughter. “You see? I told you everything would work out!” Gaston said.

“Oui, but no more fighting while we are here,” Lefou warned.

“I make no promises,” Stanley huffed.

“Of course you don’t.”

Stanley smiled, fixing his skirt once more to keep the seams straight.


End file.
